As technology continues to improve and develop, user devices, such as cell phones, laptops, tablets, set top boxes, and the like, are increasingly equipped with wireless communication technologies and capable of transmitting and receiving digital media at increased capacities. Digital media may include video data, audio data, and the like, which may increase the traffic on the wireless networks.